


Frosted

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Has Some Issues, F/F, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Please do not turn into Eobard and stab me, Poor Cisco Ramon, Really Bad Terrible Jokes, Takes place in an ALternate Season 4., Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Just a little story. Caitlin isn't that different from anyone else. She has hidden desires like everyone. And Amunet Black just happens to bring them out with help from Killer Frost of all things.





	Frosted

Caitlin Snow looked at the box on her bed, and frowned. A note on the top of it was in her handwriting, but slightly different. She read it. “Hey, I figured you could use some help relaxing a bit. Who says I can't be nice?” It was signed Killer Frost.

Caitlin wondered what her alter-ego meant, and opened the box. Inside were two smaller boxes, with two labels, Killer Frost, and Caitlin.   
She opened the box labeled Caitlin and blushed as it revealed several sex toys. “OH, for crying out loud. Are you for real?” Caitlin grumbled.

While it wouldn't be the first time she had used a toy in the bedroom, after all, she had quite a few lonely nights, she had never expected Killer Frost of all people to gift her some.

Her curiosity also got the better of her and she opened the box labeled Killer Frost. She noticed the DVD in a small glass case labeled “Blackmail against the Blacksmith.” first.  
She picked it up, and ignored the other objects in the box, not surprisingly larger “toys”, mostly made of ice.

She closed to box, and went over to her computer, and placed the DVD in it. After a moment, the contents of the DVD appeared, and she clicked on the first video, which was labeled Naught1.  
Her jaw dropped as she recognized what was going on in the video. “Ooh. Ow. Yes, Mistress, I deserve this.” Amunet Black moaned.   
“Yeah, take it in the ass, you butt-slut.” Killer Frost chuckled and rammed forward.   
“OW! YES Mistress!” Amunet whimpered.

Caitlin blushed and stopped the video. “Holy crap. I can understand holding on to that for awhile.”   
She shivered. “That's something Amunet would not want out for certain.” 

She then closed down the video and looked at another one. She didn't quite expect to see Killer Frost's face appear. “Hey, if you're watching this, Caitlin, you might have seen the others. Feel free to use them for entertainment or you know, blackmail in case Amunet harasses you.” 

The video ended, and Caitlin looked down at her hands. “I would not be entertained by this...”   
She then blushed, knowing that she needed a release, for the tension that was building up inside her. For some reason, seeing Amunet be so submissive made her aroused. It wouldn't hurt to help herself, would it? While watching Amunet be this way?  
She walked over to the box, and took out one of the toys Killer Frost had left for her.   
She walked back to the computer, sat down in the chair, and set up the first video to play again. 

Then she began to pleasure herself.

&^&

The next morning, Caitlin woke up, relaxed for the first time in a long time.

She knew that if Amunet ever did mess with her again, Caitlin was going to ruin her day.   
She went about her business for the day.

&^&

“Oh, come on dearie, Caitlin, I need you to help me. It's really simple.” Amunet chuckled.

Caitlin frowned. “I know what you and Killer Frost do. She has some videos of you being a very submissive, what was the word Killer Frost used, oh yeah, butt-slut.”

Amunet gulped. “Whoa. I wasn't expecting her to have taped those times. Well, uh, you know, if you promise not to let anyone know about them, I can let you go....I promise.”

“I almost believe you.” Caitlin spoke.

“Would you like me to eat your pussy? I can do that!” Amunet asked.

Caitlin nearly burst out laughing at the absurdity of what Amunet said. “Wow. Okay, I'm not going to lie, I wasn't expecting that.”

“Please, Caitlin, I know I'm what most people would call evil, but darling, people respect me and I think if they knew about my private life, that would be bad. So, honestly, my ass is in your hands, literally and figuratively.”  
Caitlin looked at the metal coated hand Amunet wore, and frowned. “Take it off, I want to see.” 

Amunet frowned but understood what Caitlin wanted to see. She slowly pulled on the metal coating, and the hand came off. She revealed the stump where her left arm ended.   
Caitlin reached over and touched it lightly. “It must have hurt so much.” 

Amunet frowned. “It still hurts, even to this day, some nights, the phantom pain, I can barely stop it, even with Morphine.” 

“I can kind of see why you've inflicted pain on others, not just for what they did to you, but for what you suffered to gain the ability to hurt them.” Caitlin spoke.

Amunet shivered. “I didn't think when I was young that I wanted to be a super-villain.”  
“I understand that. However, we both know it's far too late for even you to change.” Caitlin spoke.

Amunet nodded. “That is most unfortunately true. I know that my future is most certainly dire. I honestly, truly, did not want to be this.” 

“But you did become it.” Caitlin spoke.  
“Exactly. And I am a product of what I have done, and what I do. I am not a good person, even if I did start that way.” Amunet frowned.

“So, that leads me to the suggestion you spoke earlier.” Caitlin said.  
“The one where I eat your pussy?” Amunet grinned.  
“Yes. Do that.” Caitlin spoke.  
“No problem!” Amunet spoke and dropped to her knees before Caitlin, and went to work.  
“OOOOH. Yes. That's really nice! Eat me!” Caitlin moaned.

This was her first time with a woman, but this was most certainly shaping up to be a very useful experiment. 

&^&

“Hey, guys, I made sure Amunet Black will never bother us again.” Caitlin spoke. Cisco looked over at her. “Okay. That's pretty nice, but how did you do that?” 

“Is she dead and locked in your basement?” Barry asked.   
Cisco chuckled. “Barry, I'm pretty sure Amunet Black is not Dr. Dre.” 

Caitlin sighed. “Let's just put it this way, I learned some interesting stuff about Amunet, and uh, let's just put it this way, in return for her not being a thorn in our sides, I won't tell anyone.” 

“That makes me so want to find out, damnit.” Cisco frowned.

Caitlin frowned. “Look, I trust you, Cisco, but I really don't to hear your endless jokes about this.”   
Cisco sighed. “Okay, but I mean, I'm not the type to make terrible jokes.”

Barry shrugged. “If she doesn't want to tell us, it's fine.” 

&^&

Caitlin moaned happily as Amunet vigorously ate her out with reckless abandon. Part of her realized it was unethical in the extreme to extort sex from someone, even if said someone was evil, and also extremely submissive. However, despite that, she also knew Amunet wouldn't exactly go run to the cops or Barry. She almost laughed at the absurd idea of Amunet begging Barry to stop Caitlin from fucking her silly.   
It had been a week since she told Cisco and Barry that Amunet wasn't bothering her, and Amunet ended up being Caitlin's bitch, for lack of a better term nearly 36 of the last 168 hours.   
Currently, not only was Caitlin enjoying Amunet's tongue, she was enjoying the sight of seeing a large rod vibrating inside of Amunet's ass. It was not the first time Amunet had let Caitlin shove a large vibrator into her ass.   
After all, Amunet was most certainly willing to do what Caitlin wanted.   
That was their arrangement, after all, Amunet would be Caitlin's bitch, and leave everyone and everything alone, and Caitlin wouldn't broadcast everywhere that Amunet was a butt-slut as Killer Frost had said.

“Ahhhhh.” Caitlin climaxed against Amunet's mouth. “That was amazing as always.”  
Amunet looked up at her and grinned. “I can keep doing this for awhile.”  
“I know, now keep eating my pussy.” Caitlin grinned. She loved being in charge.

Amunet continued her amazing tongue skills, until Caitlin heard a strange noise followed by a strangled gasp. She looked up and yelped. Amunet jumped away from her as Caitlin rose. “CISCO! BARRY!” Caitlin growled out.  
“Oh, man, I did not need to see that!” Cisco groaned.   
Barry winced. “Neither did I.”

Amunet just blushed and looked down at the floor while trying to cover her naked body.   
Caitlin frowned. “Damnit! Barry, go stab Cisco through the heart like the Reverse Flash.”   
“Why would I stab him!?!” Barry frowned.  
“Because you sure as fuck wouldn't come up with this idea.” Caitlin growled, and her hair started to turn white.   
Cisco gulped. “Look, uh, let's not turn into Killer Frost right now.”   
“Oh, we've freaking merged, Cisco.” Caitlin grumbled.

Barry winced. “Cisco, you have fucked up.”   
“Geez, why is everyone swearing at me.” Cisco frowned.  
“Because you convinced Barry to take you here and spy on me.” Caitlin glared.

“I was worried! I figured your living room was a safe freaking place to phase into! It's not like I'm perverted!” Cisco groaned.   
Amunet frowned. “I know all about being perverted.” 

“Thanks? Look, I did really not need to see Amunet Black eating out my best friend.” Cisco groaned.  
“Then next time, Don't phase through my goddamn door to spy on me!” Caitlin growled and her hair faded back to normal.

Cisco winced. “I got it! Let's get out of here.”   
Barry nodded and grabbed Cisco and fled.   
Amunet frowned. “That couldn't have gone worse.” 

Caitlin groaned. “I'm so going to get drunk.”

&^&

“Barry, Cisco, is there a reason I was woken up this morning by an angry Caitlin saying I need to shoot you two for spying on her?” Joe glared at Barry and Cisco.

Iris was standing near Joe and was giving Barry nasty looks.  
“It wasn't like that!” Cisco groaned.

Barry winced. “Iris, I swear, we did not mean to see what we did!”   
Iris relaxed somewhat. “You shouldn't spy on anyone.”  
“I was concerned!” Cisco groaned.

“I told you that you shouldn't bloody mess with me!” Caitlin growled and walked into the room.   
“Great, now Caitlin is becoming British.” Cisco groaned.

Barry frowned. “Look, I'm not saying I should go back in time and mess with the time line to stop all this, but I think the Speed Force wouldn't mind me doing that.” 

Iris sighed. “I just want to know what happened!”   
Joe frowned. “You know, I'm beginning to think this is a discussion not needed for my ears, so I'm going to be going now.”

He left quickly. Iris groaned. “Okay, what happened.”  
Caitlin took a deep breath. “Cisco convinced Barry to phase them through my front door last night, to see if I was danger or something and caught me in an intimate moment.” 

Iris winced. “Geez. Sorry about that. Barry, I think you should stab Cisco, and then run back in time a few seconds and tell him what you did.”   
“Why does everyone want Barry to become Eobard Thawne?!” Cisco grumbled.  
Barry shrugged. “I don't know.”

Cisco frowned. “Look, I did not mean to run in on your sexy times with your new girlfriend, Amunet Black.” 

Iris's eyes almost flew out of her skull. “What the actual fuck, Caitlin?” She said.  
Caitlin winced. “I didn't expect you to ever say that.” 

Barry frowned. “I am so glad Joe left, he'd try to ground you.”

Iris shivered. “Honestly, I just, don't get it, Amunet Black, really? Wouldn't that be a bit like Barry making out with Eobard?”   
Barry snickered. “Well, that would stop him from wanting to ever fight me, I bet.” 

“No, it's not really the same. Look, Killer Frost left me a box that contained a DVD that proves that Amunet was very submissive to her.” Caitlin sighed. “And I pointed that out to her, and she decided to prove that she would be willing to make it worth my while to not tell anyone.”

“You know, that explains a lot about what we saw.” Barry sighed.  
Iris frowned. “Dare I ask exactly what you saw?”

Cisco gulped. “Uh, you know, let's not say that.”

Caitlin groaned. “It's not a big deal. Okay, let me have my fun with Amunet Black, okay. It's been too freaking long since...you know.” 

Iris nodded. “Okay, that's understandable. It's understandable, and with how Barry and Cisco are freaking out I think I can guess.”

“I didn't mean to see Caitlin naked.” Barry blushed.

Iris grinned. “Oh, Barry.”   
Caitlin sighed. “So, you're all okay, right? You'll let me handle this.” 

“I'm fine as long as you don't jam pink vibrators up my ass...” Cisco frowned and mumbled the last part.  
Caitlin glared at him, having heard enough of the mumbling. “Cisco...” 

“Crap, I said that too loud.” Cisco groaned.

Barry sighed. “Please tell me Iris missed that.” 

Iris frowned. “Barry, I don't even care what's going on anymore, let's just trust Caitlin.”

&^&

“I can't believe your friends caught us.” Amunet groaned.  
“Yeah, that was awkward, thankfully, I had a nice talk with them all. They'll leave you to me, and well, I do like you, a lot more than I thought.” Caitlin smiled.

“I'm very glad, dear. So, tonight, shall I prepare my arse?” Amunet smirked.

“No, tonight, you prepare your tongue, because you are going to eat my other orifice out.” Caitlin smiled.

“I see. Well, this promises to be interesting.” Amunet chuckled.  
“I saw you do that to Killer Frost without effort.” Caitlin spoke.

“Dear, Killer Frost never once used the bathroom.” Amunet grinned.  
Caitlin blinked and then blushed. “Oh, that explains a lot of things.” 

“Still, can't say I won't do it.” Amunet shrugged.  
“I'll be sure to make it work out on my end too.” Caitlin spoke.  
Then they kissed. 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one beats me up. But if you want, you can blame flaviasantosl. :)
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago and have fiddled with it time and time again.  
> I felt it was worth it to put it up.


End file.
